Super Duper Digi Crossover!
by LittleMissSophie
Summary: So, Our Digidestined  and tamers!  have found FF. I wonder what they think? Of both FF and eachother! RyoxRika and Ermm... ZoexTakuyaxKojixJP  which means that all of the pairings are mentioned  Enjoy!


_**Well, I'm bored xD So I went on FF and saw all the Digimon Fanfics. So I thought I could do a reaction story, with ALL of them seeing FF. (yeah, this is a cross over of all 4 seasons :3) Enjoy! Edit: this actually turns away from FF after the Tamer Kids come in xD Sorry!  
**_

Tai: So... didja guys just read that?

Sora: Which one, the one with us in that chatroom, or the one where we team up with that random chick to save the world?

Matt: WHY DO THESE PEOPLE ALWAYS MAKE ME GO OUT WITH MIMI? I DON'T LIKE HER!

Mimi: Matt, you're an ass.

Matt: Your welcome.

Davis: DUDE, I LOVE THIS PLACE! :D So many stories about me and Kari… *drools*

TK: uhhh yeah… I didn't actually go out with Kari. Not yet anyway…. *shifty eyes*

Kari: I have no interest in neither of you. Hmph.

TK and Davis: WHAAATTT?

Rika: why would you guys even READ such garbage? Only losers go on .

Henry: Wow, there's a lot of Ryo and Rika fanfics. WHAT? THEY SHIP ME WITH TERRIERMON? HE'S MY DIGIMON! I'M NOT A FURRY YOU KNOW!

Takato: What's a furry?

Henry: Nevermind….

Rika: What? Ryo? Where? *grabs computer* Gimme that!

Izzy: HEY! DON'T HANDLE MY COMPUTER SO ROUGHLY! *Rika and Izzy fight for the computer*

*computer snaps in half*

Izzy: Now look what you've done! You broke my laptop! You're helping me fix it!

*Izzy drags Rika out of the room*

Kenta: Where's Ryo anyway?

Ken: Ryo? Since when was he part of YOUR world? I swear I was with him in the Digital World when I was little…

Ryo: I was with you Ken. I crossed Dimensions. :3

Kazu and Kenta: RYO! *glomps*

Ken: Since when can you do that?

Ryo: *sweatdrop* get off of me…. Where's Rika?

Henry: What are you, in love with her?

Ryo: *blush* T-that has nothing to do with anything!

Terriermon: MOMENTAI~ Why are we talking about some stupid website when we have EVERY DIGIDESTINED HERE?

Davis: Hey! That looks like the terriermon that was with that Willis kid! And he kissed MY KARI! *stomps around angrily*

Kari: Since when was I 'your' Kari?

Henry: Hey Terriermon! How did you get here anyway?

Terriermon: If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret~

Takuya: zzzzzz *sleeping*

Zoe: That is sooo like Takuya. Sleeping. *bonks takuya on the head* Wake up!

Takuya: Huh? What? Lucemon? Huh? Where am I?

Zoe: You're in Izzy's house. We're here to meet the other Digidestined remember?

Takuya: Who's Izzy? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?

Koji: How can she be cheating on you if she's going out with me? *wink*

Zoe: YOU GUYS ARE BOTH CRAZY!

J.P: Yeah guys, stop picking on Zoe. We all know that me and Zoe are the couple here. *puts arm around Zoe's shoulders*

Davis: What, does EVERYBODY in your team of Digidestined want to go out with that ONE girl?

Zoe: *flips hair* Of course! Because I'm FABULOUS! And get your arm off of me! *throws JP's arm off*

Koichi: *raises hand* I don't wanna go out with Zoe…

Davis: Good job. Want a medal?

Zoe: Oh, I love the hard to get! KOICHI, MARRY ME! *jumps into Koichi's arms*

Koichi: Eh?

Takuya, Koji and JP: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

*Koji, Takuya, and JP run Koichi out of the apartment*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Tommy: Thank God I still think girls are icky.

TK: where's Yolei and Cody?

Tai: *scratches head* They said something about 'not wasting time talking to the other Digidestined and actually trying to save the digital world' or something…

TK: I SWEAR we already did that.

Kazu: I swear WE ALL did that already.

TK: Yeah whatever. Hey Kari, wanna go to NY again?

Kari: No thanks. I had enough of Americans.

*Izzy comes out of his bedroom*

Izzy: Yes! My computer's fixed!

Tai: But that thing snapped in half! How'd ya fix it?

Izzy: Well, I connected the D Link cable to the USB port… *rambles on about stuff that actually doesn't make sense*

Tai: *sweatdrop*

Izzy:… and I'm glad I finished, because Rika and Ryo started MAKING OUT on me!

Takuya with a video camera: what? They're making out? Oh I am so filming this!

Zoe: Why didja you come back?

Takuya: Well, Koji and JP were running after Koichi all across town, and I got bored. So I stole someone's camera and came back to record whatever I could.

Henry: … you guys shouldn't be barging in on them. It's not polite.

TK: oh come on Henry, wouldn't you wanna humiliate them? If they did anything to you… think of this as your revenge!

Henry: …. LET'S DO THIS!

Davis: Okay, we'll ambush them in 3-2-1!

*davis slams the door open*

*Ryo and Rika are talking*

Rika: HEY! DON'T BARGE IN ON PEOPLE! IT ISN'T POLITE!

Takuya: BORING!

Davis: you guys were supposed to be making out!

Ryo: What? Who told you this?

*everyone glares at Izzy*

Izzy: But they were! I swear!

Henry: See! I told you it wasn't polite!

Izzy: What are you talking about Henry? You were the most pumped out of all of us!

Henry: ….

*JP, Koji and Koichi barge in*

Koji: GOT HIM D

Everyone: AHHHH! *everyone gets knocked down*

*Izzy's computer gets knocked in front of them*

Gennai: Childern! The rift between worlds is closing! You need to return to your own worlds right now!

Takato: But how are we gunna get back to our own worlds?

Gennai: I set up portals for you. Hurry, before it closes!

Tai: I swear you only come to force us apart from people. Can't you ever come to say hi?

*Henry, Takato, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Terriermon, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, JP, Tommy, and Koichi disappear*

Kari: *giggles* Well that was entertaining.

_**^_^" that's it! Review please?**_


End file.
